Dictionary
by youyou18
Summary: Caroline up take on her sexapade in the woods with Klaus. 'It was a fun afternoon...too much built up...I need to clean the whole house for the party' She tends to think a bit too much that girl.


I need to take a shower .The water would make me feel better and cleaning I should clean the house too.

I discarded my jacket and sat on the bed.

_I can't believe it; I had sex with Klaus the billion year's old hybrid. OMG! OMG!_

_So Katherine is dead. It feels so weird to think that_. _She seemed so… well eternal. How can you be immortal and then get killed by natural speedy aging. God! Life is so unfair! _

_Ok so Katherine wasn't the best person out there but she had her moments. I guess every person has a good side and a bad side… and the ugly side let not forget about that one._

I picked a towel and headed to the shower. My mind was going100 per minute. The water felt divine but it also reminded me of those hours in the woods.

_God how could I? What would the others think? I mean kind of betrayed everyone in the worst possible way there is, right?_

Klaus is The Bad Guy. And I slept with him. Not only that but I was the one to initial with that damned kiss. _Oh but did he have to be so freaking kissable._ Neither of us was stopping after that set-me-on-fire-kiss.

It was just sex. You know, purely physical. I am not gonna blow this out proportion. We had sex for our in the woods, for almost the entire day then he walked me to the edge of the house and was gone after that. Probably he would never be back after all he did promise.

_But he did come back for graduation even before he got my invitation_. The voice in my head supplied all too willingly.

I picked the loaf and started scrubbing all over .I gathered so much dirt on me. Yet I feel so sensitized. It is like being aware of every single bit of flesh on your body. It kinda reminded me of that first time after being fed freshly after becoming a vampire. I scrubbed harder. _This is so not helping._

I washed my hair and conditioned it. Somehow Katherine's death felt lacking. It would have been more predictable if Klaus, The Bad Guy, killed her at the least he had a vendetta and 500 years chasing her. _Elena using the cure and a weapon on Katherine was such vindictive move that no one saw coming and certainly NOT from sweet Elena_.

I turned the water off as I wrapped myself in the towel. The thing is I don't think Klaus ever intended to kill Katherine, after all she is the love of Eligah's life. Moreover; Klaus enjoys setting terror in others.

_A Petrova and two brothers_. Seems to me history is just one big jokes. First time around the one chased her and the second loved her. The second time she played them both and the last time a Pertova killed her to get involved with the said brothers. _Thank God I am not a Petrova .It is like messy love stories are coded in their DNA_.

I dressed in a tank-top and shorts. Then I started blow-drying my hair. Just to be fair tragedies seem to be in step with Petrova as well. Stephan pointed that one out. I shudder to think of having your daughter taken away from you. _That is just cruel._

_I can't believe I had sex with Klaus! God! Caroline! A little flirting here and there was O.K. But this is not O.K!_

I turned my drying off and sat facing the ceiling on the bed. There is the party for tomorrow. God! So much to do. I feel fatigue of human even though I am a vampire now. I also still feel the metaphorical post-coitical glow. _Yeah that is definitely what I need a neon sign saying I had sex with Klaus on my forehead. _ So I am little paranoid. I mean nobody would have seen us since everybody is occupied with Katherine.

I am just feeling little guilt over it that is all. I felt tenderness between my legs as I turned on my left side._ But god it felt so good. That was good sex, great even._ _Definitely in the top five._

All I do is close my eyes and I started to see the memories of the afternoon right from that kiss I had started oh and he was just there. So still while it was me who jumped him. All during that speech I gave him about college and plans and whatnot, I was thinking about kissing him. I wanted all the thing I said, but at that moment I wanted him even more.

Even since he had inhabited Tyler's Body that one time. I had been wondering what it would be like to kiss him while in his own body. (See this is the wrongs of a supernatural being how many girls have to phrase such sentences). I kept touch the stubble on his face as a confirmation it is the 100 per cent Klaus. _Pathetic!_

Right after that, everything moved in vampirish speed. I did not even bother pretending that I don't want to be there. Against that tree with Klaus. I wanted just keep touching him. He was everywhere surrounding me. Clothes flew away in blink I did even care when I hear the sound of tearing. Hell I was glad to get out of them. I had become so sensitive and my clothes felt coffining on me. Klaus smirked as I moaned when he got rid of it. _Goodness still clothed and moaning already._

I drew him in for another long kiss. Next I wanted him out of his Henley. I had fumbled a bit with it he understood and backed away till I had gotten it of him.

_I refuse to tear it away. I had better control th-_. But that thought was cut short as we made contact fully. Bliss in the only word for it. I think we both moaned at that point. I draw him flush against me enjoying the feel of his muscular shoulders and lean back. _I sound like Harlequin romance right now. _

I felt his hands roam over my jeans as nipped at my neck. I am scared at how comfortable I am with him. I am not worried about those hang-ups I have. Actually I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to tell him how fired up he got me just by caressing but we needed to get naked and busy right that instant.

"Klaus…" was all I managed but he understood. I was down to my panties. I had thrown my head back and enjoyed his expert caress of my breast that intensified the heat I felt between my legs.

_Seriously! Thinking about this now is getting me all hot and bothered_.

I turned around again on the bed. _At this rate, I won't be getting any sleep tonight._

_Where does this leave me though? Klaus and I in relationship is laughable. Baby vampire that I am I can't get Klaus to commit. Do I even want him to? Sure he never hid that was interested in me but I suppose now that we had sex he is gonna get over it. Then why_

"Love this is not quite the way…" That stupid endearment said with that English accent had me practically over the edge from lust.

"Please Klaus, I am too far gone to care…" I just wanted him to continue. I was afraid he would stop. Human lust is powerful but it has nothing on a vampire in lust. There was nothing at that point that would be a reason to stop. I don't think I would have stopped even if everyone was watching us. I wish I was joking about it. He was in no better state because soon enough we were intimately connected. He was still for a moment as I looked at his eyes trying to form a word of gratitude for his consideration of my comfort but instinct took over both: our human and vampiric instinct which basically led to a non-stop fucking against that tree. _God, just looking at his face was a thrill within itself. This is truly happening! _It was a mess and every movement, every breath, every light touch and every kiss brought with it a new height.

Kissing we could not seem to stop kissing. By the time he was spent I had lost count of how many orgasms I had. That would have killed if I were still human. _But he won't hear that. He had a big ego as it is._

_I guess too much built up between us. _

A giggles escaped me_. It was a fun afternoon. _One I won't be repeating any time soon since he did promise not to comeback. Ever. But he always twists terms around. I can trust his word. He will meet me accidently or something. Do I wanna see him again though? Maybe I don't know. _God Caroline a little bit of sex and you turn stupid. But it was not just sex, it did not feel just like sex_. See this is why I hate him there is never a white or black impression with him it the whole freaking rainbow with sprinkles. H e leaves my thought all over the place. Scattered and contradictory.

_He was at lost for words though. _

"That was …well" I said trying to break the silence while his face was on my neck."Wow…I didn't " _know it could be that intense._

Thank god he cut that sentence with chased peck "I know love…I find myself struggling for the right description too_. _

_Take that bitches! I blushed at my own thoughts but can you blame me. He lived for million years give or take a few; and been with just as many girls from all around the world too. _So what if I am happy and proud that I made a bit of an impression. You know like he won't forget about it in the next 24 hours or so.

"Explosive is one word come to mind…mind-blowing… " he whispered. And just like that I felt a renewed need to start over as he nibbled on my ear.

"Let's give it another shot ….just to find the right word you know" I shamelessly supplied.

"Why love that is better than fetching the dictionary" he smirked showing those dimples that I want to lick...slowly.

I smiled. _Why is he talking about dictionaries when I am about to do very naughty things to him starting with those dimple then the jaw line… and the rest._

I should be thinking about the party and not about this. God ! Cleaning I need to clean everything. The house should spotless we are inviting about everyone we know. Plus it would help me relax. I need to tell someone about today. Elena after all she is with Damon I mean she would understand or not .Let's not forget she is not that much fund of Klaus. I will tell Stefan. My stomach had knotted at the thought. I hope they don't feel like I betrayed them. Let's not forget though Klaus tried to kill us all at the least once so did we. So no one should be pointing fingers at anyone. I will bite that bullet and to hell with it. What I did today does not influence my loyalties and it has nothing to do with them. Tyler might take it a bit too hard. I'll just break it down to him gently…much later on.

No regrets.

I wanted him he to say it. Just once more. '' I intend to be your last however long it takes". We held hands till we reached the house. But he just kissed my cheek leaving me once again speechless. Like sealing that promise for a confession with a kiss. Well another one.

_How is he going to keep both promises is beyond me_. That was my lost thought before I fell asleep.


End file.
